


May Your Days Be Merry And Bright

by iknaq



Series: A Very Merry Dysfunctional Superhero Family [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Eve, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknaq/pseuds/iknaq
Summary: A quick WinterShieldShock short. Something has been bothering Darcy and no matter what they did, Bucky and Steve hadn’t been able to get her spirits up for Christmas.





	May Your Days Be Merry And Bright

Seeing Darcy down was breaking his heart but when Steve started getting down for not being able to cheer her up, it was too much.

‘Come on, Stevie. I’m sure we can figure something out. Jane is going to be back later today, Wanda and Storm have been helping her bake all the wonderful delicious goodies, hell…even Lang got her to join in on karaoke earlier.’

‘I know but she’s still not happy, Buck and it’s killing me.’

‘I know, punk, me too.’

‘Any word from Nat?’

‘Not yet, she should be back at any minute though.’

‘Okay, well…just let me know if you see her before I do.’

Bucky sighed in frustration as Steve wandered down the hall of the palace and all he could see was that little punk with his shoulders hunched over, looking like he went a few rounds and lost. The man that could go all day was worn down with worry because their little hellion had been subdued and withdrawn recently.

It had all started on the first day of Hanukkah: Darcy had told them how she didn’t remember all the blessings but she’d had a lot of fond memories of her Bubbe growing up and lamented the fact that she didn’t have her menorah to at least mark the days. He still wasn’t sure how he’d found out or where it came from but his royal highness, T’Challa procured a menorah from somewhere and Darcy had been looking a little brighter. That lasted several days but the closer they got to Christmas, the sadder she’d looked. Now it was Christmas Eve and she’d been moping all day, despite their best efforts she was still missing that spark in her eyes.

Darcy had been actively avoiding Wanda or singing lyrics in her head, leaving Wanda to think there was something she didn’t want to slip. Nat was out on a mission so she couldn’t get it out of their girl what was up. And any time he or Steve tried to bring it up, she’d just plaster on a smile and assure them that she was fine.

‘Bucky!’

He tensed when Wanda came running over but the smile she gave him had the former Winter Soldier relaxing and looking at the redhead curiously.

‘I know what’s bothering Darcy.’

‘Let’s grab Stevie.’

-

‘I think, that for this we will need Ororo…my Queen, what is it that they say…do you feel like spreading a little Christmas cheer?’

-

She tried, she really tried.

Despite the fact that they were in hiding, the past year had been nothing short of amazing. She’d grown to love Steve and Bucky. The Wakandan scientists had been able to remove the triggers from Bucky’s brain. Thor and Jane were on a break, so that was a big old bummer, but they were still getting along and she’d even volunteered to scope out some planets with Thor to help find a good place for the Asagardians. Thor was still the best bro and even had a wicked eye patch, she couldn’t help but make a joke about wanting a picture of him and Fury for Christmas. Sam had been teaching her how to fly. Nat and Wanda became sisters like Jane somewhere along the way. Lang taught her how to pick a lock. And his royal cat-ness was super chill and took care of the ragtag band of super heroes. All in all, things were going pretty good.

So, she totally didn’t have a leg to stand on to feel this bummed out. T’Challa had gotten her a beautiful menorah and Wanda had helped her remember the blessings. Steve and Bucky had even told them tales about the family that lived in the building with them and surprised them with some gelt the one year. Nat had promised to pick up the boys Christmas presents on her way back and Jane and Thor promised some crazy alien wine to help get the guys tipsy. They’d made allllll the cookies and candies and treats with a freakin Queen (Seriously, Storm could slay at anything she wanted and look stunning the whole time, total lady crush). Even Lang had been cheery after talking with Cassie and usually singing with him helped cheer her up anytime but it just wasn’t doing it right now.

She missed snow.

It was Christmas and it was sunny and warm and just totally did not feel right. They’d gotten a tree and decorated their wing and everything but it just wasn’t the same.

Maybe she’d feel better after a nap.

-

Steve held his breath when he saw her start to stir, the timing of her nap had been fortuitous and the royal highnesses had been so kind as to indulge in their plan.

Bucky had gone to intercept Nat and tell her the plan, leaving him to wake her.

Maybe it was a little cheesy, the dulcet tones of Bing Crosby echoing through the halls but Darcy had told them that was one of her favorite movies (they’d already watched it three times and Die Hard even more than that, with Scott and Sam arguing whether or not it counted as a Christmas movie) and it just felt right.

_I’m dreaming of a white Christmas…_

‘Steve?’

His heart stopped just like it did any time one of them blinked their baby blue’s at him and he couldn’t stop himself from crawling into bed and giving her a soft kiss.

‘Hey, sleepyhead. Nat is back, we were just about to wake you for dinner. T’Challa said that he was going to introduce us to one of his favourite pre-holiday meals from when he went to school in America.’

‘Mmmm, okay, sounds good. Hey…I’m sorry I’ve been such a bummer. I love you. You too, Mr Super Assassin, I can see you there…’

‘The greatest assassins and spies and superheroes in the world had a hard time finding me, how is it that you always seem to know where I am, doll?’

‘How could I not? I can always feel my boys…right here in this big ol heart, cause I’m that good and stuff.’

He couldn’t help but get slightly distracted as she patted her rather magnificent chest, flushing when Bucky cuffed him upside the head lightly.

‘Stick to the plan, idiot.’

‘Plan?’

‘Yeah, come on, may we walk you to dinner?’

‘Why, of course.’

The three of them walked arm in arm from their room, Darcy giving them an odd look when they started to veer towards the courtyard.

‘It’s such a nice night, thought we might take a different route.’

‘What are you guys planning? You know you totally suck at hiding things Steve, that cute Irish skin of yours blushes all pretty.’

He couldn’t stop the flush that started up his collar but when they stepped through the arches and towards the courtyard, her slackjawed surprise was enough to distract him.

She stepped out into the soft powder with a look of childlike wonder and Bucky grinned as he wrapped his arm around his waist. He wasn’t quite sure how a kid from Brooklyn got so lucky but he couldn’t stop his own grin.

‘How?’

‘Well, her majesty just happens to be able to control the weather and when we told her what was up, she was more than happy to help cheer you up. You should have told us sooner, Darce…I hated seeing you so down.’

‘I just…I didn’t want to complain, things have been as good as they can be and even better. It just seemed like such a silly thing…’

‘Doll, we would fetch you the moon if you asked.’

It had taken a while but that smooth, confident, smartass Steve remembered had started to come back and damn if he didn’t make him and Darcy speechless from time to time.  
Darcy pulled them each into a sweet kiss and Buck snuck one in between the two of them, making them all laugh as their noses bumped.

‘Smooth,  _medvezhonok._ I got that all on camera, can we eat now? Snowman and cocoa after.’

‘Tash!’

‘Come,  _solnyshko_. The boys told me you have been down.’

‘I was but I’m good now…now it feels like Christmas. Thank you, your majesty, thank you so so much.’

‘I told you, just call me Storm and I was happy to be able to bring that smile to your face. Come, the food is getting cold.’

-

It was an odd sight. Super soldiers, gods, royalty, master assassins, scientists and a former intern relaxing around a giant table eating Chinese takeout on Christmas Eve in Wakanda but Wanda could feel the happiness and love radiating in the room.

Somewhere along the way, they had become family and that was the best thing so far about her first Christmas without Pietro.

She smirked a little and used her power to shape some snowballs while they sat there, wondering how many of them she could get once they were done with the food.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on Tumblr: <https://iknaq.tumblr.com/>


End file.
